One fine day
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are reunited one weekend when Kurt has a break from college. And they are in love and love is love and they are love. Just read and enjoy XOXO


Disclaimer: I don't own glee

"Blainey?"

"Kurtie!"

"Hey Sweetie!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much with me, how about you?"

"Missing you."

"I miss you too Sweetie."

"You know what?"

"No I do not, please explain.."

"We need to have a Disney marathon!"

"A Disney marathon? That sounds great!"

"Yay! We can start with the older ones and until we get to the most recent!"

"We can just see how the animation has advanced over time then!"

"And sing along to the songs!"

"Plus see my twin brother!"

"You have a twin brother?"

"Yes, Pinocchio."

"Oh, you two aren't that much alike!"

"But we do look alike."

"A tinny tiny bit. I don't look like any of them though."

"Woah woah woah, you don't look like any of them you say?"

"No." Blaine pouts.

"The prince charming in most of the movies!"

"But I'm a hobbit."

"You need to stop listening to the jocks, and it's the gel that's the issue not you height."

"I don't like my hair without gel."

"I do, sure at first it was a little weird, but I think I could really love it."

"Suree."

"Honest."

"If you say so."

"I'm getting boring."

"It's cute."

"How is boring cute?"

"I don't really know."

"It will eventually make you not want to be around me."

"Noooo."

I know it will happen, I live a very boring life..

"Nope"

"How do you know?"

"I'm just denying it."

"You seem to be less hyper because of me. I'm sorry Sweetie."

"It's all good. How are your classes?"

"I love them but I really miss you."

"I really miss you too, but you're coming down this weekend right?"

"Of course. But we may have to do some something other than watch Disney if you know what I mean."

"I can't wait." Blaine smiles with his big

Kurt's internet connection leaving him alone. "Kurt? Are you still there?" Blaine asks no one unsure what had just happened.

Kurt groans annoyed at the internet connection in his dorm, it always screws up his research, and when he's trying to Skype with his boyfriend.

"Kurt?" Blaine calls against rather helplessly feeling the aching he feels when he not somehow connected with Kurt, it's been getting worst he wish it would stop. Blaine feels like a silly child most of the time with the constant ache and wishing his boyfriend would appear.

Kurt calls Blaine hoping they could their conversation. "Hello?" Blaine's voice answers sounding sad and empty.

"Blaine are you alright?" Kurt asks worried.

"Perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Blaine lies feeling pathetic.

"Okay, and my internet connect cut off, so that's what happen… in case you were wondering."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know I just love you and miss you and you know that right?"

"I know, and I miss you and love you too."

"I think I'm just trying to find a reason not to hang up."

"I know the feeling." Blaine laughs lightly and shortly. It wasn't his usual laugh.

"I'll see you this weekend."

"I can't wait."

That night Blaine cried himself to sleep because to pain of Kurt not being with him hurt him worst than ever.

**That weekend.**

Blaine waited in the airport with Mr. Hummel . Blaine jumped up and down while waiting, getting worried looks from Burt. "So Blaine, how are you?"

"Fine. Good."

"Good. So you're jumping."

"Oh. I didn't really notice."

"Peppy little sit fuck." Burt mumbles under his breath watching Kurt's plane land with his heart leaping when he saw Kurt get off walking towards the gate way. Burt and Kurt share smiles a short tight embrace. But Kurt and Blaine was a different story.

The moment Kurt and his father's hug had ended they were clinging together. Kurt felt his boyfriend's warm strong arms around him once again. He hugged back tightly afraid if he let go he may disappear. Tears streaming down each other faces as they kissed passionately not giving a damn about the glares, the ache of missing each other had vanished, and it was an ache of love. They fingers locked in each other hair they held each other for the first time in two months.

"I'll see you two later, but for now I think you should catch up. Just don't rip each other's clothes off in the airport or anything…." Burt told them letting them catch up would probably be best for ever one. He left looking back only to fine the two clinging to each other. Only able to see Kurt's face, but he knew that Blaine probably had the same amount of tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god oh god Kurt. Kurt. Kurt." Blaine sobs in his shoulder taking in Kurt's scent once again not able to believe that he was able to hold him again. His heart felt heavier than ever. His whole body shakes with his sobs.

"Never. Never. Never I am never going to leave your side again." Kurt mumbles pressing his cheek against Blaine. Trying to hold himself up but his knees were giving out. "Oh my god Blaine!" Kurt wrapped his fingers in Blaine's hair tugging lightly. Nothing in the world could part them. They clung on to each other for dear life for what seemed like hours.

"We should probably go get your things then we can go to my place." Blaine said wiping the tears form Kurt eyes.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Kurt took deep breathe.

They locked hands got Kurt's bags and almost sped to Blaine's house. "My parents are away this weekend so…yeah." They walked to Blaine's room in silent hands still clasps. As soon as the door was shut their shirts were ripped off almost painfully, but neither could bring themselves to care.

"Blaine. I want you inside me _now_."

"Yes sir."

"Blaiinne." Kurt whines tearing off his pants.

"Sorry." Blaine says taking his own off just as quick. Kissing Kurt so sloppily he almost misses his lips, yet their teeth still clack together. He quickly slicks himself up and enters Kurt slowly, causing them both to moan.

"Don't go slow."

"But-"

"No I need to feel you Blaine. It's been too long Blaine I need you." Kurt begs desperately. Blaine doesn't answer he simply beings to move in and out quickly each time going in harder. They both moan and grunt slow the hole in their chest fills. They have each other. They come in unison both call out each other name loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Blaine slides out of Kurt lying beside him for the first time in months. They hold each other; kissing slowly, more tears falls. Eventually their tears meet and fall together. Blaine pulls back first. "Kurt, you can't possible understand how much I've missed you. Without you I just don't feel complete, and I know this sounds really cliché but without there is this gnawing pain at my chest and in my stomach, and I love you so much… I just can't live without you."

Kurt kisses him. "I feel exactly the same… should I come back to Ohio?"

"No! No, don't you dare, you have to stay. I got accepted to Julliard. I'm going to study music there, Kurt."

"Blaine, wow; I'm so proud of you!" Kurt holds Blaine to him. Allowing Blaine to rest his head on his chest, they murmur each other's name. Their arm warped around each other; they slowly fall asleep together for the first time in months.

Blaine awoke warped in Kurt's arms warped around him. This was one of the best things have ever felt. He had missed waking up warped in his arms. He nuzzled in the crook of Kurt's neck, letting silent tears fall. He had missed him so much.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was soft and gently.

"Kurtie, did I wake you?"

"No, I've been awake for a while. Are you alright?"

"Couldn't be happier." Blaine looked up to find Kurt crying as well. Kurt kissed Blaine lightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I told you I'm never leaving you. One day we are going to live happily together in New York and get married, and win a bunch of tony's awards and everything will be perfect, but right now we will have to be a part for a little while." Kurt whispers.

"Really?"

"Yes, and there's nothing that can stop us."

"I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too."

"Forever."

"Forever." Kurt repeats kissing Blaine lightly holding him tightly, making their time together last. Then he would have to go back to college. "Blaine. I want you to have my sliver ring." Kurt told him pulling off his ring slipping it on Blaine's ring finger. "So whenever you feel alone, or whenever you miss me. I want you to remember you have a piece of me with you. Also me asking you to marry me; not now but one day after college, when we are both ready."

"Kurt."Blaine gasp, then kisses him passionately. "Yes. There's no way I could say no." Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine.

"We will be married one day."

"One fine day." Blaine whispers, they fall back asleep still holding each other like every time before, but this time they are engaged. They are in love and nothing can bring them down, no matter how far apart they are, no matter how long they are apart, their love will only grow stronger. They are love.

They show everybody they meet what love is, how it is, and how strong it is. They show everyone/everything that ever tries to split them apart that together they are unbeatable. Love is the strong thing in the world. Nothing can stop them.

**not really sure what I did there in the end but hoped you liked it**

**XOXO**


End file.
